I just want you to know
by Misyel
Summary: maaf kan saya klo ada yg salah..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :Higuchi Tachibana**

Summary :Dia tak mau semuanya berakhir hanya sampai di sini.

**Chapter 1**

_**Natsume POV**_

Aku pergi dari gedung itu dengan sakit yang tak terbendung saat ada yang meneriakkan namaku dari gedung, "NATSUMEEE..."teriaknya, aku langsung berlari tanpa arah dan dia mengejarku dengan sekuat tenaga walau aku sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mikan, perempuan yang kucintai, harus kutinggalkan dan menuju kegelapan. 'Persona brengsek, awas kau jika aku dapat menemukanmu. Aku akan membunuhmu karena ini semua..'geramnya dalam hati.

Mikan yang telah lelah mencari duduk di bawah pohon sakura 'mereka' berdua, dia berharap dapat menemukan Natsume yang sedang bersembunyi, tapi harapan tinggalah harapan, dia hanya melihat tumbuhan di mana-mana. "Natsume, kau ada di mana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi..", jatuhlah air matanya karena sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

Natsume yang sudah meringkut di hutan hanya menunggu Persona datang, dan saat itu Persona tepat di belakangnya dan mengagetkannya, dan saat mengetahuinya Natsume langsung merenggut bajunya dan memasang wajah _**death-glare**_nya. "Apa yang lo lakuin sama dia? Lo mau cari gara-gara? Lo bisa aja siksa gue, tapi jangan dia BRENGSEKK!" teriak Natsume marah. Persona hanya tersenyum geblek yang bikin orang kesel, tapi dengan pandangan lo-bisa-gue-buat-kepiting-gosong-klo-lo-g-lepasin-tangan-lo! Natsume akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan pergi dengan marah sampe orang yang ngeliat takut dan lari terbirit-birit kayak dikejar setan yang lagi mau orang jadi budak ato makanannya atau yang lebih menakutkan lagi yaitu setan yang manggung, tapi g didengerin...

Natsume :Hah...? Emang gue apaan Author goblok..! Gue emangnya penyanyi combreng gituuooo...! *tatapan marah* Mati loe.. Gue bakal sate loe sampe bumbunya abiss se-abis abisnyaaaa...!

Author :*ngeri, ambil langkah seribu* Huhuhu... emang gue kambing apaaa! Jahat loe Nat, dingin g punya hati loe ma yang lain... Huh, enaknya mikan... Cieeeee...!

Natsume :Hussss... Udah ahh.. Berisik... Terserah gue donk...

Author :ya udah... apa kata loe, gue turutin ajeee... (wah, budak nihh..)

hihihi...

tolong di Review yaaahh... biar ngerti apa yang harus diperbaiki...

*puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :Higuchi Tachibana**

Summary :Dia tak mau semuanya berakhir hanya sampai di sini.

**Chapter 2**

_**Mikan POV**_

_Apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan? Apa Natsume akan menemuiku untuk terakhir kaliny atau akan membiarkanku? Ahh.. sudahlah.. aku sudah capek memikirkanny.. sudah terlambat.._

_**Normal POV**_

Ada seseorang yang memandangi Mikan dari balik rerimbunan pohon. Siapakah dia? Ceng-ceng dialah Hotaru si Ice Queen (Ehhh..? kok namany g terlalu serem ya? Harusny yg agak serem gitu kayak Pencabut Nyawa kek?) ((Hotaru nyiapin senjatany buat nge-bunuh Author) (Ahhhhh... Mati aku. Maafkan Daku Hotaru-sama))

"Baka Mikan, harusny kamu tak usah bersedih seperti saat ini bodoh.. saat ini yg hrs kau pikirkan adalah cara supaya kau bisa bebas dari Persona berngsek itu.."

Apa yang terjadi ?

_**Flashback **_

Pada malam hari, Mikan mengalami insomia. Dia akhirnya menelusuri jalan pada malam hari sampai tuntas jika tidak ada yang menurutny 2 org sedang berbicara dengan serius.

Dan org itu adalah Natsume dan Persona. Dia lalu mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara, tetapi bukan namany Persona jika tak mengetahui hawa seseorang *hebat donk..?*Males nyeritainny sebenarny klo ttg Persona.. XP* (Persona, Gue bunuh lo, author, gue mutilasi lo..). Back to story.

Akhirny Persona memulai percakapn yang tidak enak di telinga Mikan *emang iya..*.

Mikan : apa yang terjadi lagi? Kenapa sepertinya suasanany mencekam? Ahh, tapi aku harus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka (walaupun hanya Persona yang kebanyakan bersuara) dan mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

"Natsume, apa kau mau kuperpanjang sakitny? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa membuat orang2 itu tidak berkutik ha? Apa yang kaukerjakan selama ini? Mereka mulai melancarkan serangan terhadap kita, mungkin memang saatny aku harus menaikkan sedikit dosis penyakitmu ya.." kata Persona yang masih tetap santai tapi mengeluarkan hawa kejam di sekitarnya.

"Hn. Lain kali kubunuh saja mereka." Jawab Natsume dingin, tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Lain kali katamu? Hah.. Natsume, seharusny kau melihat bahwa mereka mulai dari sekarang akan sulit untuk dikalahkan, mereka sudah mulai membuat senjata yang akan mencoba meghalang _alice_-mu Natsume, maka dari itu, kau hrus tdk meninggalkan jejak tapi tetap membunuh mereka (1)" kata Persona (lagi), seperti org pasrah tapi tetap mengeluarkan hawa tertentu. "aku akan membanyakan dosis penyakitmu, tapi jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa bertarung kok." Natsume tidak menjawab lagi jawaban dari Persona. Dan malam itu, semua pertanyaan Mikan pun terjawab dengan pasti dan tertulis dengan baik di pikiranny.

_**Mikan inner**_

Aku harus meringankan beban Natsume dengan cara apapun..

Tapi apa? Ahhh... aku bisa saja..

Tapi tidak.. Natsume bisa menaruh curiga klo hal 'itu kulakukan'...

Tapi sudahlah.. aku sudah tak peduli lagi.. yang penting aku harus meringankan bebanny..

_**End of Mikan inner**_

_**Flashback OFF**_


End file.
